


The Hammer

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: Chris Pine - Fandom, Karl Urban - Fandom, McKirk - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Peppermint Bark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones wants to teach Jim to bake for the holidays!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hammer

Jim tripped over a stack of grocery bags carelessly left just inside the dorm room door. He hit the floor with a thud. “WTF, Bones?”  He heard running footsteps and managed to roll onto his back just as Bones got to him.

“Christ, Jim are you okay?”

“No, Bones I don’t think I am.  Either I hit my head and died or you’re dressed as a gingerbread man?”

Bones reached down and hauled Jim back to his feet. “You’re fine. Do you like my apron?” Bones was wearing a baking apron shaped like a gingerbread man, sans head.

Jim slapped a hand to Bones cool forehead.

“I’m festive, not feverish, you damned infant.” Bones grumped as he batted Jim’s hand away. 

“Bones, what is all this shi-, stuff anyway?” Scattered at Jim’s feet were bags of dark and white chocolate bits, candy canes, peanuts and bags of flour and sugar, among a sundry of other things Jim couldn’t identify.

“It’s stuff for baking Christmas goodies. I’m gonna need your help.”

Bones had lost his peach bred mind. Jim always knew the inevitable crash would come all at once rather than by inches. What he never guessed is that it would come in the form of baked goods.  “You bake?” Jim asked dubiously rather than pointing out his boyfriend had gone over the deep end.

Bones gave Jim the eyebrow of doom, “’Course I bake, darlin’. All McCoy men bake for Christmas.”

Jim shot an eyebrow back at Bones. “Well in case you forgot,” Jim swirled a pointed finger in Bones direction, “This McCoy didn’t bake last Christmas.”

Bones ducked his head, breaking eye contact with Jim. There was a reason he had broken family tradition; it was his first Christmas alone after his divorce and without his family. Jim had done everything he could to brighten Bones’ spirits. He’d cut down and evergreen branch and decorated it with gum wrappers and bottle caps. Not that Bones had a lot of time to notice Jim’s efforts. He’d agreed to take as many shifts at the hospital as he could, not wanting any of his coworkers to miss time with their families.

Jim knew what Bones was thinking. He was remembering how cold and dark the holidays had been for him last year. Jim hated bringing up those memories. “I’m sorry, Bones. I just-“

“No, Jim. You’re right. I wasn’t much in a baking mood last year. Bad moods sour the cookies.  At least that’s what my father used to tell me.”

“Bad moods make bad cookies, is that what you’re trying to tell me? How much moonshine was consumed as you and your father baked together?”

“Sure as god made peanut brittle, it’s the truth.” Bones grinned.

“You want to teach me to bake Christmas cookies?” Jim had never baked in his life and barely knew how to turn the oven on, preferring to let his fingers do the walking to order dinner on nights when Bones was working late. Teaching Jim to bake made as much sense as him teaching Bones to rebuild a warp core. Seeing how much this meant to Bones, Jim would try his best and bring his Christmas spirit.

“You’re gonna be the hammer, Jim.”

Jim blushed, he could feel the heat creeping up the back of his neck. “The hammer, huh? Let me change and wash my hands and I’ll be right back.” Well that explained it. Bones didn’t need his help in the kitchen. Bones needed Jim to fuck him _in_ the kitchen.

He quickly stripped out of his cadet reds and gave his half hard cock a few slow tugs. His million watt smile beamed from ear to ear as he walked naked and aroused back into the kitchen. Bones had his back to Jim as he searched through a cabinet looking for an ingredient.  “The hammer is reporting for duty, Bones.” Jim smirked as he slowly stroked his cock.

Bones turned around and gave Jim a confused look. He was holding a meat mallet in one hand. “That’s not the kind of hammer I had in mind Jim. I wanted you to crush candy canes for peppermint bark.”

Jim’s ego deflated but thankfully his cock did not. “Wait, you actually wanted me to hammer something aside from your sweet ass?”

Bones eyes darkened with lust. “Yeah, Jim, but there’s no reason why we can’t do both, now is there?”

“I don’t know, Bones. You seem pretty bent on baking.” Jim teased.

Bones stroked himself through his sleep pants, his mouth practically watering as he watched Jim slowly stroking himself.  “No reason I can’t bend in a different direction.” Bones stepped closer to his naked boyfriend. He could feel the heat radiating off Jim’s body.

“And I still get to be the hammer when we’re finished?” Jim wrapped his free hand in Bones tee shirt and pulled him closer.

“You can be the hammer forever, if you like, Jimmy.” Bones raised his hands to cup Jim’s face. He rubbed one thumb over Jim’s bottom lip and shivered when Jim sucked it into his mouth.

“Yeah?” He managed to pant as he released Bones’ thumb from his mouth.

Bones nodded, chewing on his bottom lip nervously.

Jim dropped his cock and swept Bones up and over his shoulder like Santa with his sack of toys. Both men laughed as Jim hauled Bones to bed where he solidified his position as the hammer…three times.

They didn’t make any peppermint bark that day, but Bones really couldn’t bring himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> I love making peppermint bark for the holidays. My youngest niece has ADHD and doesn’t sit still for very long. I told her she’d get to be the hammer if she baked with me. Not only was she an excellent hammer, she also stayed on her chair the whole time while I finished making the candy.
> 
> I was telling Corrie71 about this and of course our wonderfully dirty minds turned to Jim being a different type of hammer all together!


End file.
